The Seasons
by xpoetxofxthexmoon
Summary: Cissnei decides to pay more attention to nature, and at her side stands a faithful and loyal friend, Tseng. -x-Rated M for Safety reasons-x- Cissnei x Tseng, hints of Cissnei x Reno
1. Spring

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything in this fan fiction. They belong to their respected owners. If you think I do own this, then I will hire Tseng to come and shoot you in the eye. (:

Pairing: Cissnei x Tseng / Slight Cissnei x Reno

Warning: Slightly AU. Mild Language. A mixture of fluff & angst at times.

Summary: Cissnei decides to pay more attention to nature, and at her side stands a faithful and loyal friend, Tseng.

* * *

**One.**

_Spring_

* * *

Puffy white clouds shattered through the sky, the sun hung and shined through the clouds gracefully. A warm wind blew effortlessly through the area, swaying the green grass ever so gently. The day seemed beautiful, the entire week had been warm and so inviting — not a rain cloud in sight for the entire week. One could tell that it was spring, beautiful and carefree spring. Not a monster in sight, just smiling people and laughter of children. Everything seemed so beautiful, and it was — especially to the young turk that stood on the bridge, over looking the beauty of the day.

The turk smiled as she leaned against the railing, her head tilting backwards to stare upward. The colors of her irises focused on the puffy clouds. Her eyelids slid over her eyes, a relaxed sigh escaping her as the sweet fresh air blew past her. Her auburn wavy locks blew gently in the breeze, her tongue wetting her lips a bit. This was the perfect day for a day off, too bad that it was only a few days off but she seem to fair better then most. Most wouldn't have a day off like this in years of serving the Shinra company, and if they did it was normally during the heated summer — not the gentle and warm springtime.

Foot steps would bring her out of her thoughts, her eyes slowly opening and head lowering. She listened as the foot steps stopped next to her, the figure at her side oddly silent as they soon rested their arms on the railing. She already knew who it was, the uniform gave it away, not to mention the only being with enough bravery to just walk up to her. She couldn't help but crack a small smile, her arms resting on the railing as well. It was almost sweet that the other turk had taken the time to check on her, she figured that he would have traveled else where. "Tseng."

A light noise of recognition soon followed her greeting, she couldn't help but let a smile slip. He was so different then what others saw him like, she had practically grown up with the other turk. He was the closest thing to a friend that she had, he reminded her of spring at times. The beginning, the innocent beginning of something that would soon turn so harsh — the hot summer heat. She often found that women came to adore the stoic turk, but she found herself so different from those girls, she adored him in a different manner. A best friend, a companion that never left her side. Yet she worried about him, he was the company's obedient dog. He deserved freedom, she deserved freedom.

"What are you doing here, Tseng?" She turned her gaze to the turk standing next to her. She noticed that his eyes seemed to be staring oddly at the sky, almost like he was lost in the beauty of things. She smiled softly and shook her head, a light laugh escaping her. "Tseng?" His eyes slowly moved over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my day off."

The answer was simple but it didn't seem to make sense to the auburn haired turk, though she knew better then to press the subject. Even if it was his day off, why did he come here? This didn't seem like a place that Tseng would come to, then again, she didn't really know much about Tseng's likes — besides his job and a few of his favorite things. She mentally took the questions from her head, turning her gaze back to the sky. She even felt that Tseng's gaze turned from her, probably moving to the sky as well.

"So, Tseng," Cissnei spoke softly. "How much time do you have off?"

Tseng inhaled lightly as his body shifted a bit. "A week is what the President gave me, but I am returning tomorrow." His tone was low, almost like he was unsure of himself. He probably was, for he knew what Cissnei was probably thinking at this point; _what the hell, Tseng_. She was thinking that, as she turned her gaze to him. He must have sensed it because he frowned. "Nothing good ever comes out of my vacations."

She arched a brow, "Why is that?"

"Because the rest of our _family _doesn't know how to handle themselves without me." There was a hint of amusement in his voice, which made the younger turk smile softly. "As soon as there's no one in change, things get… out of control."

She smiled, "You should really relax more then just for one mere day."

"I cannot," Tseng commented quietly. "How many days to you have left?"

She shrugged a bit, "A few days."

Tseng turned his gaze to her, offering a light smile at the younger turk. He then turned his gaze upward while his smile fading ever so slightly. "You should take the rest of my days. I'm sure I can arrange it with the President."

She blinked a few times. "What? Why?"

"You'll use the time." He gave a small shrug before tensing a bit, "You like this time of the year. You always have, I've seen it in your eyes. Just take it, I'm not going to use it. The President will not be pleased that I'm not using it, but I'm sure he'll be at least slightly pleased that one of his favorite turks is."

The girl stared for a moment at her young leader, a man that was wise beyond his years. He always found a way to make her speechless, speaking in such a manner that often made young girls blush. Yet this would be the first time that heat had ever risen to her cheeks, her head whipping around and hair hiding the pink color of her cheeks. She was confused on why she would be blushing, it made no sense. So what if he noticed something that no one else did, even if it was something that not even she noticed.

"Cissnei?"

"Hm," She moved her gaze to the other turk. He stood there with his brows knitted, his uniform as straight as ever — he still looked like the strong boss she knew and adored. "What is it?"

"Well, what do you say?"

She watched as he turned completely, resting his back against the railing. The warm sunshine seemed to accent his pale face, making the young turk seem rather… attractive. Cissnei's head shook slightly, removing such thoughts of her boss from her head. She turned her gaze back to the sky, a small smile twitching at her lips softly. "Sure, but we have to go on a mission together soon. Kind of like a thank you, I'll watch your back."

"Sounds like a deal." Her Wutai friend nodded his head, a light smile playing across his lips. "Use it wisely."

With that the two turks fell into a silent, though it was nothing close to being awkward. It was sweet and peaceful, almost innocent and gentle. The silence was much like the two turks — but were they really that innocent? In a sense they were, neither tasted more then just duty and serving a higher power. Two soldiers in a war against the world, was that all they were? No, they were more then that, Cissnei knew that for sure. She knew that both of them were so much more then what everyone thought — they were like the spring, innocent and beginning.

"Tseng?" She whispered as she turned her gaze to the other turk, "What are you going to do for the rest of your day off?"

The other turk stiffly rolled his shoulders, "I thought about staying out here until night, then move into the room I rented at the inn. Yourself?"

"I thought about walking around, maybe do some shopping." She replied with a smile, "Summer is coming up, they might give us a day or two off then, so I'm going to need some summer attire." She almost giggled as the elder raised a brow, tilting his head like a curious puppy. "What?"

"Nothing."

The answer was simple, straight to the point. Neither spoke afterwards, sliding into a comfortable silence — not that either of them minded. The comfort of just having Tseng around was enough for the young female, and just having the young turk in a normal environment pleased the slightly older turk. Still something gnawed at both of their minds; they were becoming too comfortable around the each other, something that Tseng never thought would happen.

In the end, neither would leave that spot for quite sometime. They would stay in the bliss of each others company until parting ways for their rented rooms. Tseng would leave in the morning, Cissnei staying the rest of the week after a call from Tseng, saying that the President had agreed with him. Though her mind was spent more on thinking about the older turk then actually relaxing — the spring reminded her of him still.

* * *

A/N: _I hope this is enjoyable. It's just some short things that I thought about writing, and since I adore Cissnei x Tseng, I decided to use them. The next one is going to be a tad bit better, I believe. More action and what not. Remember, reviews make kittens purr and you guys know you love purring kittens (: _


	2. Summer

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything in this fan fiction. They belong to their respected owners. If you think I do own this, then I will hire Tseng to come and shoot you in the eye. (:

Pairing: Cissnei x Tseng / Slight Cissnei x Genesis

Warning: Slightly AU. Mild Language. A mixture of fluff & angst at times.

Summary: Cissnei decides to pay more attention to nature, and at her side stands a faithful and loyal friend, Tseng.

* * *

**Two.**

_Summer._

* * *

The warm air of spring had long since abandoned the turk, the puffy white clouds were still visible but the heat was almost unbearable. Under the sun's _hateful _rays, the young turk felt exhausted and wore to the bone within the heavy fabric of her uniform. She was surprised that she was keeping up the pace of the other turk, who seemed unfazed by the heat and going at a normal speed. Though she was less then surprised by the light whines coming from the turk behind her, who was more or less farther away then one would believe. The youngest of the group knew it wouldn't be long until she heard _it_, and it wasn't. "Why can't SOLDIER do this?"

The youngest turk was a bit annoyed by her teammate's nature. She was tempted to send him a glare but chose not to, it would only farther the slightly older turk's whining. Or worse, he would speed up to annoy just her then. She did not have the patience for him at the moment, with all the walking in the dreaded heat. Though she quickly noticed Tseng glancing over his shoulder, barely, to look at the two turks behind him. She could barely see the frown forming on his lips, before he turned his attention ahead once more.

"Reno," the oldest turk warned the turk behind Cissnei. "Be silent. It's just a bit farther."

Reno whined a bit more, eying the older Turk of the group. "You said that half an hour ago!"

Cissnei rolled her eyes as Tseng barely glanced over his shoulder at the two that trailed behind him, mostly at the red head. Though both — Tseng and Cissnei — found the red head rather annoying at the moment, they knew that they couldn't really do anything about it. Still they could hear Reno continuing to whine about the heat and about how he believed that the president was just trying to make him have a heat stroke. Cissnei almost smiled at this; only Reno could act like a child and make her smile, even laugh. She couldn't help but wonder if that was his plan all along, since everyone in the turks knew that Reno was quite the flirt with the female turks — or any other female in his sights.

Still Cissnei's thoughts were broken when she noticed Tseng slowing down, his body stiffening quite a bit. Cissnei tensed as she went on high alert to her surroundings, listening for anything out of the ordinary. She could faintly hear the pitter patter of light footsteps, her heart began to race — only beating even faster when she noticed Tseng going for his weapons. The heavy, warm air now lacked Reno's whining, and when Cissnei looked over her shoulder she noticed that Reno had pulled out his rod.

Reno grinned, "Looks like what we were hunting decided to hunt us."

"Reno." Tseng's tone was warning, his body lacked the movement it had moments before and his weapon held tightly in his hand. "Cissnei. Keep close."

Reno snorted while rolling his eyes. "Why? We've done this how many times?"

"This is no normal seek and destroy," Tseng commented quietly. "This is an escaped creature from Hojo's laboratory. Keep on your toes; attack from behind or long distances."

Reno opened his mouth to shoot out a retort, probably about how he and Tseng were close range combat warriors, but never got the chance. A faint growl noise echoed, Reno turned to attack but was only flung to the side by a rather large claw. Cissnei's eyes widened as she spun around, weapon ready to be thrown, though at the sight of Reno being flung and soon meeting the ground, she could find herself doing nothing. She froze as she heard the sound of cracking bones once he had hit, her eyes widening in horror as he laid limply on the ground.

Reno!"

Cissnei," Tseng's voice echoed as she felt herself being pulled back. A giant claw smacking into the ground where she had stood merely seconds before. "Focus!"

Right."

Her tone was weak as she swallowed, yet she stood like the turk she was. She lifted her weapon once more and threw the object at the creature's face. It's giant paw merely swatted Rekka, the shuriken flying back and barely missing the turk who threw it. Quickly moving to the weapon, grabbing it, she ripped it out of the ground and took off — barely missing another attack from the giant paw. She swiftly moved around the creature, heading for a back attack, when she noticed that Tseng was already lashing out at the creature from the side.

His movements were not rushed but they were swift and seemingly planned out. Even with his movements being swift, they were nothing close to jerky and lacking control. The man's form moved like a river, dodging gracefully and throwing attacks with the same grace. His attacks might not have always hit, but his perfect uniform showed that the creature did not land a hit. Tseng looked more like a dancer in this fight then a warrior — perfect, beautiful, and graceful. If this was a different situation, Cissnei would just watch with a smile, but at the moment she could not.

Cissnei quickly decided to stop watching and step into the action; swiftly moving behind the creature. That is when she noticed what Tseng probably had not, the long tail that seemed to be raising as the creature began annoyed with his attacker. Cissnei narrowed her eyes and gripped her weapon, moving it for the tail — not getting the chance to actually strike it. The tail flew up and flung in the direction of the older turk, much to Cissnei's dismay. "Tseng! Look out!"

Tseng didn't speak. He merely leaped upward, landing on the tail that was heading for his chest. The creature howled and forcefully swung his tail once more, Tseng stumbling but landing gracefully to the ground. His eyes narrowed, as he lifted his blade again — Cissnei now at his side with her weapon ready as well. The creature stomped back a few feet, growling and snarling at the two of them. It obviously knew it's strength, but was unsure of what the two humans were capable of doing. Though soon the uncertainty in the creature would disappear, a howl of anger would escape it.

Tseng and Cissnei did not have time to react as the creature sway its paw and tail at the two of them. The tail hit Cissnei in the middle, flinging her small form backwards through the air. She could hear the sound of a grunt, whether it was hers or Tseng's she couldn't tell. She felt herself falling, falling downward and heading for the cold ground. Pain filled her middle, though the pain of the fall didn't happen — she felt someone snatch her out of the air, then heat blast past her pale cheek and auburn hair.

"Tseng!" Her eyes, which had closed on impact, snapped open and frantically moved to her savior. Much to her surprise, possibly even dismay, the ebony haired turk was not the one who caught her. Light brown/red locks flowed effortlessly, as her savior's blue eyes seemed focused on the creature that now howled in pain. "SOLDIER… Genesis Rhapsodos…"

Genesis Rhapsodos did not say a word to the young turk as he placed her down on the ground, her form forcing itself to a sitting position. A smile was sent in the direction of the turk, Genesis then lifted his blade and activated the materia in his free hand. As the SOLDIER advanced forward, the young turk doubled for from her spot on the ground and grunted in pain. She was sure that she had either bruised or broken a rib, hoped that she didn't have internal bleeding. Even through the pain, she couldn't take her eyes off the crimson SOLDIER, who seemed to move like a large cat after its prey.

Much to Cissnei's dismay, it took little time for the creature to fall against the SOLDIER. A single cast of fire based attack, two swift slashes of his sword, and the creature fell. Cissnei was impressed to say the least, though wondered why he either hadn't come earlier or was sent in the first place. Though her thoughts were soon broken once the creature hit the ground and the dust had settled; her mind instantly rushing to where Tseng had been flung to. She quickly tried to stand, but only stumbled.

"Whoa," a silky voice echoed as a hand wrapped around her arm to steady her. "Calm yourself, Cissnei."

"Tseng.." Cissnei's voice was softer then she intended, she grimaced at the thought of seeming weak in front of the SOLDIER. "He—"

"Is fine." At the SOLDIER's words, Cissnei looked up at him and stared long and hard. A smile touched the man's pale lips, his blue eyes sparkled with something. "He's checking on Reno."

Sure enough, when Cissnei looked over in the direction of her fallen friend, she saw the older Turk hunched over him. A relaxed sigh escaped her lips as she moved forward, stumbling a bit. Genesis caught her once more, offering a hand over to Tseng — she accepted the help. At the moment she didn't care if it made her seem weak, all she wanted was to ensure that her friend was alright. Genesis didn't seem to mind helping the young turk over to the two males, though when they arrived he got one hell of a surprise.

Charcoal eyes snapped over to the two of them, Tseng's alert gaze narrowed at the blue eyed man. His face was icy and emotionless, as were those dark colored eyes. Slowly, his gaze moved from the stunned SOLDIER to the young turk, who's face showed a great concern for her teammates. Tseng was not one for kind words when on duty, though he almost made the expectation for the young turk. His lips parted as he spoke in a ruff tone. "How far is the helicopter?"

Cissnei was a bit shocked. "Tseng—"

"Not far," Genesis broke it as he unconsciously pulled Cissnei closer to his form. Cissnei felt this and turned her gaze to Genesis, but said nothing. "Grab up Reno, I'll show you the way, _Turk_."

"I can't."

Genesis said nothing as he ran his eyes over the turk, Cissnei soon joined in on the action. Everything seemed fine until her eyes reached his middle; the dark navy coat seemed darker then the rest. Then a familiar scent hit her; metallic and bitter. Her light colored eyes widened as they swiftly met his dark ones, her lips forming a frightened frown. "Tseng…"

"I'll be fine, Cissnei. If you can walk, help Genesis with Reno." Tseng commanded his young underling, his expression never flattering into a grimace as he spoke. His leadership role was not in any danger, as his voice remained demanding and strong — like it always had been. "We have a report to file."

"Tch," Genesis rolled his eyes at the ebony haired turk. His blue eyes then moved to Cissnei, meeting her gaze with a charming smile. "I've got Reno. Be sure that Tseng reaches the chopper. We'll be waiting."

Cissnei was torn between listening to her commander or listening to the SOLDIER. If she listened to Tseng, there was a chance that something could happen along the way — Cissnei didn't like the scent of blood in the air like it was. If she listened to Genesis, Tseng could become angry or she would just cause more problems. It didn't seem right, this wasn't supposed to happen. She shouldn't have to choose, yet she remembered that day during Spring. She remembered to have his back during the next mission; she failed in a sense, but she wouldn't stop from trying again.

Was that why she now stood at Tseng's side, sucking back grimaces of fleeting pain from her middle. Her arm wrapped around his upper body, his arm over her shoulder. She could swear she felt her cheeks heating up, but ignored it as the two began their journey behind Genesis and Reno. Her gaze moved over the turk at her side, who's charcoal colored eyes seemed to be lingering on her. "Are you doing okay?"

"I'll be fine." Tseng's gaze soon moved ahead, seemingly focusing on the two in front of them. "Why are you doing this, Cissnei? Why did you try to help me back there? Why—"

Cissnei paused in her step, causing Tseng do stop talking and walking, a grunt escaping him. "Tseng… we're friends. I'd do anything for you, no matter what the cost for me."

"Cissnei…"

"You've been there for me since the start, and I'll be there for you until the end."

Tseng's gaze moved back to Cissnei, she noticed this as well and felt her cheeks heating up. Shock covered the older turks' expression, before a slow and comforting smile soon began to take over. Cissnei felt herself relaxing at the sight, which seemed to cause the other turk to relax as well. She could have swore she saw something flash within those dark eyes the other had, but didn't speak of such a thing. Without another word the two continued their walk to the chopper, where Cissnei wouldn't leave Tseng's side — even after they returned to the building.

* * *

A/N: _This chapter isn't my favorite, but it's beginning to take the turn I wanted it to. The next chapter is going to be so sweet, I assure everyone. I'm going to miss this fiction once it finishes, I might make another Tseng x Cissnei series. Just a thought. Also! Remember, reviews make kittens purr and you guys know you love purring kittens (: _


	3. Fall

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything in this fan fiction. They belong to their respected owners. If you think I do own this, then I will hire Tseng to come and shoot you in the eye. (:

Pairing: Cissnei x Tseng

Warning: Slightly AU. Mild Language. A mixture of fluff & angst at times.

Summary: Cissnei decides to pay more attention to nature, and at her side stands a faithful and loyal friend, Tseng.

* * *

**Three.**

_Fall._

* * *

The bright blue skies were now dulling in color, turning a forgettable grey color and the clouds were as well. The colors of the trees were turning to oranges and reds, brown leaves lay on the ground having died. The air was crisp and chilled, which was slightly surprising since it had been barely past summer. Still one could tell it was fall, beautiful yet dreadful fall. Not a monster in sight, just smiling people and the laughter of children. The colors were absolutely beautiful, especially to the young Turk that stood just outside of the helicopter, over looking the beauty of the day.

Her lips curved into a smile as she watched another Turk a few feet ahead of her, his head tilted backwards to stare upward at the sky. She had been shocked when the quiet man requested that she join him on this adventure to his homeland, but she could not say no to him. The way his eyes held just the tiniest bit of hope, they almost pleaded for her to say yes. She did say yes, and was amused when those eyes lit up with a life they hadn't held in so long. Now that she was here, she understood why he wanted to take a few days off to visit, she was more then happy that she had accepted his request.

A cool breeze gently blew; her auburn wavy locks blew gently, his ebony ponytail did the same. She parted her lips and slipped her tongue through, only to wet them and return to her observing. She honestly debated on whether or not to approach the man, asking him if they were going to just stand there or move forward. Unfortunately, she didn't have the nerve to do so, she wasn't brave enough or cruel enough to break his monetary happiness. The moment was fleeting anyway, she could tell by the way he began to shift in place like he didn't belong — but he did. This was his home.

"Cissnei." The older Turk grunted out her name, his head turning slightly to grab a look at her. "Are you ready?"

She nodded to tell him that she was, which caused him to grab her suitcase and his own. She parted her lips to offer to take hers, but quickly closed it and hurried after the now walking man. She almost thought it was humorous to know that, despite being in his homeland, the other Turk was oddly quiet. She knew the reason. She had understood since the Wutai War, but she would never voice that she knew nor would she speak a word of it. She knew how painful killing his own, killing people he knew, was for Tseng.

Yet even though the war had ended, she could feel the hateful gazes watching the two Turks. Even though Tseng was one of their own, she knew it wouldn't stop them from lashing out. She secretly thanked the treaty that Godo signed, it was probably the only thing stopping them. She knew that if they were to attack that it would hurt Tseng worse then any wound ever could. An emotionally hurt Tseng was something that Cissnei did not want. It killed her to just watch the awkward and scarred Tseng to drag himself through Wutai, let alone if those scars were reopened. Would there be anything left of him?

The sound of foot steps slowing brought the young Turk out of her thoughts, her gaze focusing on the older being. She noted that he was slowing and that their Inn was coming into view. It had been nothing fancy, just something to keep a roof over their heads for the night, a place to put their bags for the rest of the day and the next. Still though, she said not a word, even as they entered the Inn. She observed Tseng speak in his native tongue to the man behind the counter, retrieving a key to the room they would be sharing. Yet he did not head up the stairs right away, and she didn't know whether or not to move to the stairs herself.

"Wait here. I'll run the bags up, Cissnei." Tseng spoke carefully, almost uncertain of himself. "Unless you would like to change…?"

She smiled at her friend, "I'll wait."

He nodded before disappearing up the stairs with their bags. Cissnei was left in the lobby area on her own, with the staring owner of the Inn. She wasn't sure if the man was Shinra Friendly, but she wasn't going to risk it by talking to him either. She would merely fold her arms against her small chest, her eyes turning from the owner of the Inn to the stairs that Tseng disappeared up. She waited and waited, close to ten minutes before hearing footsteps coming down the stairs. Her eyes would light up as Tseng came back into view, the man merely blinking at her expression.

"Are you alright, Cissnei?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah fine. Ready?"

He didn't respond vocally; he gave a gentle nod of his head and offered the younger Turk his hand. His dark eyes watched as the girl seemed a bit shy about taking it, he almost smiled at this. The youngest Turk in history was shy about taking a male's hand — his hand. However he actually felt a chuckle echoing quietly in his throat, hoping she hadn't heard it. Though by the look on the younger being's face, it was clear she had — her arms crossing tightly against her chest once more, eyes narrowed at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." He smiled faintly and kept his hand outstretched to her. "Nothing at all."

She couldn't help but smile at the sight of his slight lip curl. She had seen him smile a few times, she had found herself adoring the way it looked on him. Though honestly it was one of the many reasons he would not leave her mind, and one of the many reasons her small hand reached out, wrapping around his gently. It shocked her a bit when he seemed extremely pleased with this and wrapped his fingers around her hand. She felt her cheeks flush crimson, but still she glanced up at him with her smile still there.

"Let's go."

* * *

"I **will** _remain_ here. At **your **side, hand _holding _yours for comfort and strength, as **you **do the _same _for me."

* * *

Their time together was innocent; a much needed vacation for the older Turk. It began with merely talking about things and Cissnei kicking leaves. When she had kicked a patch for fallen leaves too hard and they came up through the air, scattering all over the man's shoulders and chest. There had been a look of shock, which was soon replaced with slyness, within normally emotionless deep brown eyes. She had seen him reaching for a pile of leaves nearby, and she took off like a bat out of Hell. A playful game of war began and Cissnei planned on winning it.

Laughter filled the air, foot steps thudded against the chilly ground after the noise of complete glee, as the auburn haired girl grabbed a handful of fallen leaves. Her happy gaze met the gaze of her victim, which flashed with something between happiness and amusement. The victim side stepped away from the happy female, who released her captured leaves in the direction the victim had been standing. Seeing her failure to hit her victim, the girl gave a playful pout and grabbed up a bundle of more leaves.

"Oh, I'm going to—"

Cissnei never got to finish. She was smacked in the face with a handful of leaves, her head turning quickly to the place where the older Turk now stood. She shook the dry leaves from her hair, trying to frown up at him — she failed. She couldn't manage the frown due to the sly smile now gracing her handsome friend's face, he almost looked human oppose to what he normally liked like. He had a boyish sparkle to his normally emotionless eyes, his expression seemed softer and less dangerous. She also could not believe it was Tseng.

"You're gonna pay for that, Tseng!" Without farther warning she pounced at him, tackling the other Turk to the ground. She only managed this due to the fact he was not expecting the attack, or he might have been and decided to let her win — she didn't know or care. She now sat on his chest with a large grin on her face, the other Turk staring up at her with a ghost of a smile. She could feel her face heating up as his arms snaked around her waist. "Tseng…?"

"Cissnei."

His voice was smooth and gentle, yet it held the tone of a true commander. His normally hard, dark eyes were now soft and gentle; his expression just as gentle as his eyes. It was a wonder to Cissnei, how this man could switch between those two expressions so easily. It was a wonder how he had kept this side so secret for so long. It reminded the younger Turk exactly why her heart now pounded against her ribcage madly, a flush of crimson covering her cheeks. She tried to speak but for once in her life, she could not find her voice; she only stared down at him, her gaze locked with his.

Her blush deepened as she noticed their faces becoming closer; she couldn't tell if she was leaning down, or if he was leaning up. She couldn't break the intense gaze of the older Turk, his breath gently brushing against her lips. She shivered and noticed his eyes beginning to close, her eyelids slowly trapping her sight within darkness. The gap between them closed, she could feel his warm lips tingle against hers. His actions were gentle, careful even. She could not stop herself from returning the gesture, a gesture she waited so long for him to do.

And that was how it was. Two Turks standing in the middle of a Wutai pathway; leaves falling from the branches above, spinning and circling around the two until they finally reached the ground. Her arms around his neck, his around her waist. Their lips pressed together, a certain bliss that neither thought they would ever find circling them. Cissnei knew this was no world stopping moment, but still it brought her peace — much like just his presence did. Tseng knew the same, yet he did not dare release the female just let — afraid that she would slip right through his fingers. It wasn't romantic, it wasn't perfect; it was peaceful.

* * *

A/N: _Holy freakin' fluff. I almost wanted to redo this entire chapter, but in the end, it fits into the last chapter. Yes, the next chapter is the last chapter; four seasons, four chapters. I hope the Cissnei x Tseng fans loved it. Remember, reviews make kittens purr and you guys know you love purring kittens (: _


	4. Winter

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything in this fan fiction. They belong to their respected owners. If you think I do own this, then I will hire Tseng to come and shoot you in the eye. (:

Pairing: Cissnei x Tseng

Warning: Slightly AU. Mild Language. A mixture of fluff & angst at times.

Summary: Cissnei decides to pay more attention to nature, and at her side stands a faithful and loyal friend, Tseng.

* * *

**Four.**

_Winter._

* * *

The icy wind blew without mercy, the grey skies seemed to threaten anyone outside — or anyone who dared try to step foot outside. The blue skies and warm weather long go for so long. Most people had taken the threat seriously and stayed in doors, to keep from getting ill due to the climate. However still some departed from their homes and took to the streets. Dressed in layers, at least the smart ones, people raced about the world below, probably finishing up shopping for Christmas and what not.

A pair of light eyes watched this, the owner's naked form tangled with the body of another. Her head rested on a well toned chest, her fingertip absently tracing over one of the old scar on the figure's stomach. She didn't know what the scar was from, or any of them, but she found herself attracted to the scars that littered his frame. Though something within her deemed that the scar she now traced was from the mission that happened during the summer, from that creature that wounded him. Still, she felt protected near him, even from the cold wind that now beat against the window — the same wind that didn't send a shiver down her spine due to the feeling.

However, the faint clatter caused the figure beside her to stir. His form slightly twitched under the blanket that covered both his and her bodies. His usually neat hair was now laid out on the pillow that his head calmly rested on, his arms locked gently around her waist. There was a sense of comfort on his expression, as it twisted from the stir that the clattered echoed during. "Hmm…"

"Morning, Tseng." Cissnei's voice automatically echoed when she noticed Tseng's dark eyes sliding open. A sense of calm took over her as his gaze moved down to her, blinking a few times — probably to get the sleep out of them. "Sleep well?"

He didn't sit up, nor did he answer right away. His arm tightened around her middle, keeping her body as close to him as possible. His gaze lazily locked with hers before his sleepy yet empty look melted, a look that he hardly used took over. His fingers on his right hand gently brushed along the small of her back, almost like the older Turk was making sure that this moment was real. Once he seemed to verify that the image before him was real, he shifted into a comfortable position but kept his arms around her. "Cissnei."

She smiled, "Yes?"

"You stayed…"

Cissnei almost laughed. It seemed that Tseng was still rather surprised when she always remained after their nightly adventures. She didn't blame him for it, but she still found it humorous, or at least his reaction. However it sometimes made her wonder about his previous relations with women; had they always left him before he would awaken. Or perhaps he thought like she did sometimes, that this whole situation was too good to be true. That he too found it shocking that there was someone who actually, and completely, cared about his — or in her situation, her — well being.

"Of course," She offered quietly. "I always do."

"I know."

Nothing more was said as both relaxed into their places. Cissnei's head still rested against Tseng's chest, her eyes turned to the window and finger tracing over the scar that she had been before. His lips rested within her wavy auburn hair and his dark eyes turned to the window with such grace. She had noticed that he didn't loosen his grip, almost as if he would do so, she would disappear from his grasp. She didn't mind that he didn't release her, she felt oddly safer within his strong yet gentle grasp. She felt wanted, and due to her not pushing away, as did he.

However, it was sweet to the auburn haired girl. Yet she almost found the whole situation funny. Just by looking at the man that she now called her lover, one would never guess he was like this. No one would guess that he could be so passionate about something other then his job, one would never guess that he could be placed within this certain weakness. Yes, his weaken was her abandonment, but she would never cause this fear to come true. She adored him far more then she probably should, far too much to just leave him. It would be completely wrong, and she honestly didn't have the heart to ever leave his side.

It was odd. She had told herself when she was young, if she was going to find herself a lover, she wanted someone like Sephiroth. She wanted someone to protect her, to demand respect from all. She wanted someone that was a mystery, that could strike the fear of God into any living thing. Even when she had grown up a bit and began to become who she was today, she had always wanted a lover with such qualities. Now that thought was just laughable to the young Turk.

She almost did laugh as she thought about it. Sephiroth was truthfully every girl's dream in some sense; strong and handsome, it pulled the strings of any girl's heart. However Tseng was not much different from Sephiroth, she knew that women found Tseng rather attractive. He was strong, maybe not as strong as Sephiroth himself, but he was still strong enough to become one of the top Turks. There was no doubt or argument that Tseng was dependable and truthful man, not to mention, that he was obviously rather handsome.

Unlike Sephiroth, though, Tseng actually was the object of Cissnei's affection. It may not have been extremely obvious to many Shinra employees, but many of the Turks had figured it out before even Cissnei herself did. However, it hadn't been until that kiss in Wutai that Cissnei took notice to her feelings. The same feelings that had always been there, but she was too blind to have noticed her longing for her dear friend. She had found it amusing when Reno grinned, after having caught them sharing a glance in the hallway after returning from that trip to Wutai.

He had later questioned her about the trip, and if they had finally hooked up. She later found out that there was a bet going around the Turks department on whether or not they would. When she questioned Verdot, he had told her that Reno had started it. Reno was later treated in the medical ward for a broken nose, Cissnei had most certainly gotten her revenge on him. However, Tseng had been completely oblivious on the situation and gave Cissnei an odd glance, when she returned to his side beaming.

"Five hours," Cissnei commented absently.

"Five hours?"

"Then it's Christmas," she answered as she lifted her gaze from the window. She locked gazes with Tseng again, offering a small smile. "It's our first Christmas like _this_."

"Indeed," Tseng agreed as he shifted and loosened his grasp a bit. "What time do you think Reno is going to end up on the doorstep, demanding that he is given the gifts that he believes we've gotten him?"

"In five hours," she laughs quietly before gently placing her lips against his. She felt his smile as he returned the kiss, only for both of them to pull away moments later. She locked gazes with him once more as she began to sit up a bit, "Do you want to exchange our gifts now? That way he doesn't try to steal them."

Tseng smiled. "I don't think the one I got you would look nice on him."

"Tseng," she giggled as he released her completely. She slipped out from under the bed and grabbed one of the shirts, which happened to be Tseng's. She slipped into the shirt, buttoning it up quickly, and flashing the slightly older being a smile. "I'll be right back. I can't wait to see your face."

Tseng watched as she took off out of the room, then bent down and grabbed his pants off the floor. He dig in the pocket for a few moments before pulling out a long but thin box. His slender fingers brushed along the top of the wrapping paper, eying the box with anxious look in his dark eyes. The object inside the box was brought a year ago, when Tseng had finally come to terms with his feelings towards his now lover. However he had never given it to her, out of fear of what she would think. Who knew? Tseng of the Turks was frightened of something — a little girl rejecting the feelings that had been growing inside of him for quite sometime.

However, Tseng's eyes moved from the box as he heard foot steps coming back to the room. A smile barely touched his lips as he watched his lover fumbling with a large box. He shifted in bed and slipped into his pants, sliding from the comfortable bed and moving to his lover's side. He leaned down a bit and offered to help her, she shook her head and clumsily finished entering the room. He shuffled a chuckle as he shook his head, causing her to pretend to pout up at him.

"Don't give me that look, Tseng." She spoke stubbornly, "I've got everything handled."

He nodded, "Of course."

"What's that," She motioned with her head to the box he held in his hand. She had just noticed it, well, she had noticed it as she placed his gift at his feet. "For me?"

"Of course." He stated and held it out to her, "I hope you like it."

"I bet I will." She replied with a smile, taking the gift and booted the gift she brought towards him. "I think you'll like this too. Just be careful with it."

He only nodded as he watched her beginning to unwrap the present he had given her. Though he noted that she tugged the paper carefully and calmly, he knew that she wanted to rip the paper off like a madwoman to see what was inside. He almost applauded her control, but she had already tossed the paper to the stand nearby. He felt his stomach twisting and turning with anxiousness as she popped the box open, peering inside with much curiosity. However his anxious feeling was replaced with glee as her eyes light up, pulling out the sapphire studded bracelet from the box.

"Tseng…"

"You like?"

"I love." She smiled up at him, "Thank you so much…"

He merely smiled and nodded, turning his attention to his own gift. He could tell that she was trying to place the bracelet on as he began to unwrap the rather large box. He ripped the paper carefully, not really sure why he was, but it seemed like right idea. As the paper fell to the floor, he gently unfolded the flaps of the box and peered within. His eyes scanned through the packaging material, then reached inside and began to move the material around. His fingers met the edge of an object, carefully he grabbed the edge and pulled it out. It seemed to be large and picture like, though when he turned it over, his eyes widened.

"Cissnei…"

"I didn't know exactly what to get you," she commented quietly. "But then I saw your face in Wutai… I liked it. It took a while to find anything even similar to that, but when I returned to Wutai and saw it, I knew you would like it. I mean, you do right?"

"Of course," he responded while staring at the painting. His eyes trailed over each color, the colors of fall and the Wutai scenery. Within moments the painting was leaning against the wall and Cissnei in his arms, his gaze locked with hers. "Thank you, Cissnei."

"Your welcome." She smiled shyly, "I'm glad you like it."

"Cissnei…"

"Tseng."

"I love you."

Without even allowing the younger Turk to reply, he placed his lips over hers in passion. She leaned against him and deepened the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck gently. His grip on her tightened, he could feel her heart pounding against his own, knowing that she could probably feel his. The bliss returned to the two, yet the passion burned — not world stopping, but not completely worthless either. That was how they would stay for some time, Cissnei the first one to pull away. Her eyes locked with his once more, a truthful expression lurking inside of them.

"I love you too, Tseng."

* * *

**A/N:**_ Well that's the last chapter! I hope you all liked it. This is the end of the series and there will be no sequel. Though if the reviews tell me so, I might make another short Tseng x Cissnei series. I do like doing short little things for this couple; because I think a long series would become boring after awhile. Nonetheless; messages are welcome as well, if you don't feel comfortable with public reviews. Thank you all for the support. _

_~xPoetxOfxThexMoon_


End file.
